


Broke Some Hearts

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne, Draco, Astoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Brother-In-Law

**Author's Note:**

> All these fics were written for different challenges and at different times, so while they're on the same theme, they're not perfectly compliant with each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne inadvertently gets Draco and her sister together.

Daphne Greengrass did not own a mansion, a sad fact Draco Malfoy was only too aware of. The poor (both meanings of the word) dear, lacking a mansion like the one Lucius and Narcissa had given Draco for his 21st birthday, was forced to spend her days in a flat (two bedroom, of all things!) in Diagon Alley.

And for Draco Malfoy, May 2nd passed quickly each year, for a very simple reason: he spent the entire day drunk.

"And Crabbe was my best friend in my whole world," Draco said, taking another gulp of firewhiskey. "He was shu-per and nice and big—"

"Woa, too much info, Draco. I don't want to know about your bedmates."

"Shut up, Greengrass. I was talking about his body." His face furrowed, trying to remember why that statement was off, too. "His whole body," he corrected with a nod. "Not his dick. But maybe it was. Donno. Don't care. Crabbe's dead."

Daphne patted Draco's arm. "He's been dead for four years."

"He died today."

"Technically. So since you say you're not gay, I think what you really need is a girlfriend. A nice one."

"...Crabbe never had a girlfriend," Draco replied, his voice aiming for steady and falling short.

"Ho boy," Daphne said, and they flopped onto the floor together. "I'll regret this sometime, but what do you say about dating my sister?"

She regretted it approximately ten hours later, when Draco asked, "So what about the hot sister you have? I just think that if I had a date, I could get through the day of Crabbe's death better. I know he'd want it for me."

It was so easy to feel sorry for him when he was drunk out of his mind, but he was a jackass when he was sober. "He'd want you to go on a date instead of weeping over his grave?" she asked, feeling doubtful but nevertheless manipulated. At least she could catch his manipulations, she consoled herself, unlike the many women Draco had charmed over the years. He had learned from the best—Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black—and her lessons rarely failed him. Would she be the exception to his rule?

She sighed. Daphne Greengrass had made some difficult decisions in her life: transferring to Beauxbatons, forgiving her mother, accepting a Transfigurations apprenticeship over a Healing one, and allowing Draco Malfoy to date her sister. She said no for a few hours, while Draco continued to ask, looking at her with sweet and guileless gray eyes.

Eventually, she gave set them up for a date. How was she supposed to know they'd actually click?

Daphne Greengrass did not own a mansion, a sad fact Draco Malfoy was only too aware of. The poor (both meanings of the word) dear, lacking a mansion like the one Lucius and Narcissa had given Draco for his 21st birthday, was forced to spend her days in a flat (two bedroom, of all things!) in Diagon Alley.

And for Draco Malfoy, May 2nd passed quickly each year, for a very simple reason: he spent the entire day drunk.

"And Crabbe was my best friend in my whole world," Draco said, taking another gulp of firewhiskey. "He was shu-per and nice and big—"

"Woa, too much info, Draco. I don't want to know about your bedmates."

"Shut up, Greengrass. I was talking about his body." His face furrowed, trying to remember why that statement was off, too. "His whole body," he corrected with a nod. "Not his dick. But maybe it was. Donno. Don't care. Crabbe's dead."

Daphne patted Draco's arm. "He's been dead for four years."

"He died today."

"Technically. So since you say you're not gay, I think what you really need is a girlfriend. A nice one."

"...Crabbe never had a girlfriend," Draco replied, his voice aiming for steady and falling short.

"Ho boy," Daphne said, and they flopped onto the floor together. "I'll regret this sometime, but what do you say about dating my sister?"

She regretted it approximately ten hours later, when Draco asked, "So what about the hot sister you have? I just think that if I had a date, I could get through the day of Crabbe's death better. I know he'd want it for me."

It was so easy to feel sorry for him when he was drunk out of his mind, but he was a jackass when he was sober. "He'd want you to go on a date instead of weeping over his grave?" she asked, feeling doubtful but nevertheless manipulated. At least she could catch his manipulations, she consoled herself, unlike the many women Draco had charmed over the years. He had learned from the best—Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black—and her lessons rarely failed him. Would she be the exception to his rule?

She sighed. Daphne Greengrass had made some difficult decisions in her life: transferring to Beauxbatons, forgiving her mother, accepting a Transfigurations apprenticeship over a Healing one, and allowing Draco Malfoy to date her sister. She said no for a few hours, while Draco continued to ask, looking at her with sweet and guileless gray eyes.

Eventually, she gave set them up for a date. How was she supposed to know they'd actually click?


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of Draco getting ready for his first date with Astoria.

"Be good," Daphne said sternly as she patted down Draco's robes, looking for stray flecks of dust. There weren't any, as the robes were fairly new, but she wouldn't have found them if there were any as the robes were a dark gray color. They made Draco's eyes look more blue, the robes salesperson had told him.

"Yes, Daphne," Draco replied. Then, in a high-pitched imitation of her voice, he continued, "If you screw up your date with my baby sister I will have you hung up by your underwear from the gaudy statue of Potter in the middle of the ministry. On a Monday during rush hour."

Daphne smacked his arm. "Now, do you remember what she likes?"

"Me, apparently," Draco drawled, earning a scowl from his friend. "Relax, it's just a date. She asked me to dinner after I told her I wasn't busy this week. It wasn't like I could just tell her no."

He didn't want to, if he were honest. Daphne's sister was beautiful, and he would have asked her out himself if she weren't off limits.

"I guess there's nothing I can do," Daphne said with a sigh. She gave him a bouquet of flowers and pushed him to the fireplace.

"You say that like I'm some sort of barbarian."

"You're too honest for her, and she's too smitten with you to brush things off," Daphne replied.

She watched sadly as Draco disappeared into green flames. Her sister really was too good for him, but there wasn't anything Daphne could do.


	3. The Brother-In-Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" Astoria asked as they walked along the sandy beach, their robes rolled up and shoes behind them. It was the end of their first date, and Draco had thought that maybe, just maybe, he could get through one evening without the past coming up. His past, in particular.

But Astoria's eyes didn't shy away from him, and her hesitance from earlier had vanished. And he'd seen that look of curiosity often enough on Daphne's face that he knew he couldn't just let the question go unanswered.

Draco could tell her. He could so easily ruin her crush on him, that spark of feeling he saw in her eyes, the one that could someday evolve into love. He half wanted to, just because he wasn't sure he wanted to be looked at in that way. He was so used to things not turning out well for him—always second best, in Quidditch and school and friendship—that he didn't want to try and fail in another thing. Because Astoria was a girl he could, should, try harder with, actually date, maybe even marry, if he liked her well enough in the future. Not to mention Daphne would murder him if he hurt her sister.

He could say, "I've AK'ed some Muggles, tortured some Death Eaters, got a buddy killed, tortured a girl, bullied underclassmen, especially Hufflepuffs, Imperio'd a bartender, almost got a schoolgirl killed made plans to kill the Headmaster and was disappointed I failed..."

She would look green and pretend it was fine, that it was all in his past. And then say she was busy when he asked about second date. He wasn't sure he wanted a second date—but he knew he was drifting from woman to woman, and maybe he'd be happier if he had a steady girlfriend.

Astoria was two years younger than Draco. She hadn't been there during his terrifying second year, when monsters lurked in the corners of Draco's imagination, when fear spread through the entire Slytherin house, a common thought of, "What if I'm next? What if it's not just Mud-bloods this time?" She had been too young to care about the Triwizard Tournament except for a bit of sneering at the number two champion. She had transferred to Beauxbatons with Daphne when Voldemort came back, and knew little of the war from her safe haven. Daphne, at least, personally knew the people in their year who'd died or were scarred, but Astoria had transferred as a second year, and didn't keep in touch with the fickle friendships she'd made at Hogwarts. She didn't dream of Crabbe's screams, nor did a pale, snake-like face attack her parents in her nightmares.

She was a blank slate, and that shouldn't have appealed to Draco as much as it did.

And who was he kidding? She was gorgeous. Draco could admit he wanted her, and wanted her to stay.

So he grinned and said, "I tried to _Crucio_ Potter," and she gasped and pretended she didn't know, that it hadn't been a juicy piece of gossip a few years ago. "How about you?"

Astoria rattled on about breaking the hearts of a few Durmstrang boys (Draco didn't mention that he thought feelings were trained out of those guys), all truthful and guileless, and he thought that maybe he needed that. Needed someone who stared at him with hearts in her eyes and knew nothing of the horrors of the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
